Lost City
Lost City (zs_lostcity_cso) is the first Zombie Scenario map in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The spawn base is set on the center of the map. The maximum ten players must survive from the incoming zombies from four different locations. There are three levels; Easy, Normal and Hard. This game will ends in 20 rounds (50 rounds for Normal) with the period of time of three minutes per round. The number and type of zombies increase in each level. The players will get more game points and experience points depends on level difficulties. The player who succeed finishing Lost City in Normal or Hard modes will receive Operational Map, which can be combined with certain items to get Dr. A's Trunk. Official description It has been a month since a research group was out of contact after being sent to the city that had been isolated due to Rex Virus infection. The government dispatched special forces for investigation and they saw countless zombie in all over the city. When they were just about to report to headquarters, communication with the outside world were cut off and zombies attacked them. The surviving humans from the attacks are now preparing for the final battle. *Survive for as long as possible. The game will end if all players are dead. *Click the B Key to purchase a weapon/equipment, or upgrade your health and attack. *Dead players will respawn in the next round, if any players survive until the end of the round. Tactics *Always upgrade health level and attack power as the toughness of the zombies will increase in every rounds. *Use bonus round optimally by killing the Pierrots as much as possible. **Use knife for money saving. **Avoid competing with other players. Find another spots. *Concentrate on aiming certain zombies to get maximum money back benefits. **Aim for host zombies for higher money income. **Avoid aiming Juggernaut unless you have reliable cash guns. *Focus on killing grenade zombies. *Hide in a spot near "LOST CITY" word so that the zombies cannot reach you. However, zombie grenade still can hurt you. *Upgrade health and attack power in ratio of 2:1 (attack level 2 times first and 1 health power) if you are a tanker. Gallery lost city overview.png|Map overview lost city storyline.png|Storyline File:Tooltip_lostcity_idn.png|Ditto, Indonesia version File:Lost_city_wallpaper.png|Loading background Loadingbg zs lostcity new.png|Ditto, new File:Lostcity_screenshot.jpg|Screenshot File:Lost_city_wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper lost city reward.jpg|Reward zs_lostcityHard_20120628_1830580.jpg|In-game screenshot Trivia *From map overview, this map is built just like a downright cross. *There is huge sign showing "LOSY CITY" in this map. *There is a censored Coca-Cola promotional sign in this map. *The red and white striped awning is where no zombies can reach the player in this map. However, the green regular zombie (grenade zombie) can throw its grenades to knock the player away. *In the first round, the player that wear Kevlar suit will not receive any health damage from zombies. *Jump or walk to the red and white coloured awning. Once done, keep going till the last of the awning and stay in there till the round ends. See also *Double Gate - The second map for Zombie Scenario. *Trap - The third map for Zombie Scenario. *Last Clue - The fourth map for Zombie Scenario. Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Small-sized maps Category:Survival type maps Category:Simple maps Category:nexon maps Category:Maps Category:Weapons Category:Modes Category:Light weapon Category:Player model